The Thrilling Adventure of Doing Enough
by alltheunicorns
Summary: Cecily and Victor Aubry decide to send their daughter to Hogwarts for her final two years of school, while wizarding Britain is in the middle of war.
1. Chapter 1

**The Thrilling Adventure of Doing Enough**

* * *

><p>"The post is here, Charlus!"<p>

Dorea's voice rang through the house, yet it was not needed. Charlus Potter walked into the kitchen right as she called and joined the young ones at the table. While the two boys dug into their breakfast, he dug into his letters. The young girl sitting next to him was busy reading her own letter, which she had opened just seconds before.

Giving it a quick look, she forcefully folded the letter. From the other side of the table, James raised an eyebrow.

"What is it? Are those your OWLs?" he asked, failing to conceal his excitement. Olivia met his gaze, but made no reply.

"How exciting! Let's have a look, then. How did you do, dear?" said Dorea. She had left her place by the stove and had crossed the kitchen to have a look.

Olivia looked around the room, trying to think of a way to escape the situation. Her eyes lingered a little as they fell on Sirius Black. Matching James, he had raised his brow in expectation and had a slightly amused look on his face. She had only met him the day before, and she was not about to tell him something so personal.

"I did fine," she said quickly. "I suppose I should write to my parents. Thanks for breakfast, Dorea, it was lovely as always."

She was off her chair faster than a ferret on a hot plate. Before anyone had the time to voice a protest, she was out of the kitchen and had begun ascending the stairs. She heard Charlus ask "what was that all about?" as she closed the door to her room. Inside it was silent.

Disappointment washed over her. For the past month she had been studying harder than she had ever done in her entire life, whilst James had been acting like a pesky brat, trying to get her to play quidditch with him. It had been the most exhausting month, yet she had learned so much. She really thought she would have done better.

Holding back tears of frustration, she dug out parchment, a quill and ink from her trunk and started writing the usual trivial nonsense she always wrote to her parents.

_Dear mother and father_

_Things are going well, as always. Charlus and Dorea are taking good care of me. One of James' friends came to stay for the rest of the summer. He is of course very excited to have his friends over. I know James thinks of his friends as his brothers. He is incredibly loyal that way. _

_I've enjoyed being able to relax for the past two days, but I think I'll start on my Hogwarts schoolwork today. From the tasks, it seems as if Transfiguration is a bit more advanced at Hogwarts than it is at Beauxbatons. I suppose I will have to pay extra attention._

_My OWL results came this morning. I'm afraid I didn't do as well as I'd hoped. Here they are:_

Ancient Runes - E

Astronomy - A

Care of Magical Creatures - E

Charms - O

Divination - E

Defence Against the Dark Arts - E

Herbology - O

History of Magic - E

Potions - O

Transfiguration - O

_I'm extremely disappointed with my Ancient Runes mark and my Astronomy mark. I am fairly sure I should have been able to do better in History of Magic and Defence Against the Dark Arts as well. I will do better on my NEWTs. _

_I hope I'll speak to you soon. I miss you._

_All my love,_

_Olivia_

Olivia carefully folded her letter. Her brown owl, Arthur, was perched on her window sill. When she approached him, he stuck out his leg, ready for duty. A short minute later, she was watching him fly out into the rain. She hoped he would enjoy his time in France, away from the chilly and rainy English summer.

From the corner of her eye, she saw another two flying figures. James and Sirius were practising their beater skills out on the field. She didn't understand why they would need it. James was such an incredible flyer, watching him alone made her stomach do summersaults, and Sirius clearly had some experience as a beater. He definitely had the build for it, she thought, and the bruises that came with it.

James was waving at her, she realised, waving for her to come over. He was shouting for her to come join them, or at least that's what she thought he was shouting. He was so far away, she couldn't be quite sure what he was trying to say. Behind him was Sirius, floating in midair on his broom watching James make a fool out of himself, trying to get her attention.

James flew a little closer to the house. "Come _on_, Olivia! You know you want to!"

Olivia smiled. James was only trying to be nice, she knew, but she also noticed how frustrated Sirius looked behind him. He was rubbing his head, messing up his hair, looking from James to Olivia and then back into thin air. It was clear to Olivia that he didn't want her to join them. So she held up her Transfiguration book for James to see, pointing at it.

"What? Your owls are over!"

She just smiled and shook her head. She knew when she was welcome, and if she didn't start on her schoolwork soon, it would never get done. It was important to make a good impression. After all, she was representing Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, even if she was finishing her last two years of school at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**The first chapter was an epilogue of sorts. I suppose the real story starts here. Onwards to Hogwarts! **

* * *

><p>September 1st was not anything like the first day of school Olivia was used to. Normally she would lie awake for hours, listening to Dorea threatening James to get out of her way as she packed his trunk. Otherwise he would have forgotten just about everything. She would get up to wish James a good year, before he and Charlus left for Kings Cross, and then she would eat her breakfast. Around two-thirty her father would show up to apparate her back to the house in France. She would then proceed to pack the last things she would need, such as new books and perhaps a new set of clothes her mother might have bought for her. At four, she would be ready to floo to the palace.<p>

This year Olivia had to get up at seven, and proceeded to fight James for the shower. Not surprisingly, Sirius was not up yet. He only stumbled into the bathroom after Olivia was done eating, and packing the rest of her trunk. She told him good morning as he passed her door, and he replied with a grunt. It was almost fifteen past nine, and Olivia was secretly convinced that they would be late because of him. It wasn't as if they could just floo to Hogwarts between four and five o'clock, which was sensible, no, the train left at exactly eleven.

They weren't late, however, because somehow Charlus and Dorea apparated the three of them into an alleyway behind Kings Cross with plenty of time to spare.

"How are we going to get to the platform, anyways? It's hidden, isn't it, from the muggles?" Olivia asked as they walked towards Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. It had never occurred to her to ask this before, but now it was obvious how essential this piece of information really was.

"We just walk through the wall," said James casually, right before he walked through the barrier between nine and ten. Sirius was grinning beside her as Charlus followed his son.

"After you, milady."

"This is ridiculous," she whispered as she walked through the barrier. Behind her she could hear Sirius snort. Why didn't they just floo to Hogwarts, like normal wizards do?

She briefly shut her eyes as she walked through the wall, but surprisingly felt nothing. Sirius came up behind her, forcing her to move out of his way while she waited for Dorea to come through.

"I'm going to go find James. See you later," was all Sirius said when Dorea came through the barrier.

"Oh, well, let's get you on the train, dear."

* * *

><p>Olivia hated decisions. Or rather, she hated the consequences. Should she try to find James, or try to make her own friends? She was standing in the train corridor pondering over her options when she caught Sirius' eye further back. He blinked, then turned around and walked away. Had she ever met someone that cold?<p>

Olivia moved further up the corridor. In one of the compartments was sat a single girl her age. Olivia took a deep breath and knocked on the compartment door.

"Hello," she said. "I'm sorry, do you mind if I sit in here? I'm new."

"No, of course not! Sit down! I'm Lydia Finley. You're new? Like a transfer student or something?"

Olivia smiled as she dragged her trunk into the compartment.

"Yes, I'm finishing my last two years at Hogwarts. I used to go to Beauxbatons."

Together, Lydia and Olivia tried to get their trunks on the shelf above their seats, and would have failed miserably if another pair of hands hadn't showed up from out of nowhere.

"Merlin's beard, is this thing filled with bricks?" said a voice when the trunk was finally safely placed on the shelf.

"It's full of my Ancient Runes books."

"And who are you?" asked the boy. He was wearing his school robes already, and seemed to be a Ravenclaw with dark light blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Sweet Circe, do you know of a little thing called manners, Felix?" said another voice. A girl this time, yet strikingly similar to Felix, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was smiling widely, and was not wearing her school robes yet.

"Right, sorry if I'm rude, but who are you?"

Olivia grinned. "I'm Olivia Aubry-"

"She transferred from Beauxbatons!" piped Lydia as if she was afraid of being forgotten, yet smiled sweetly when Felix looked at her, and even sweeter when he smiled back.

"Transfer? I don't think I've ever heard of anyone transfering! I'm Cobie Leander, that rude person is my brother Felix. You've met Lydia. What house are you in?"

Olivia gulped. "I haven't been sorted yet."

Lydia gasped. "But surely they won't sort you with the first years! That would be so cruel of them!"

"What houses are you in?"

"Lydia and I are Ravenclaws, but Cobie is just a Gryffindor," said Felix. "Most of our friends are Ravenclaws. Cobie's the oddball, along with my mates Gareth and Daniel who are both Hufflepuffs."

"Why did you go to Beauxbatons?" asked Cobie, as she sat down next to her. Olivia started explaining about her French father and his firm beliefs in Beauxbatons as academically superior to Hogwarts. It had taken her years to convince her father to even consider that it was Olivia that was the cause of any academic achievement, not the school itself. She had fallen in love with Hogwarts since she first had it described to her from James. After her nasty breakup with Theo, Victor Aubry had finally agreed that Hogwarts might be good for her. That part of the story didn't reach Cobie's ears. Maybe some day, thought Olivia, she would feel comfortable telling Cobie everything. She hoped so. She really liked Cobie.

After a short while, Felix had to leave. It turned out he was a prefect, and late for his meeting with the Head Boy and Girl. Though he was quickly replaced by two Ravenclaw boys she didn't remember the names of, Mary MacDonalds from Gryffindor and Drew Stebbins of Ravenclaw.

Drew Stebbins was the biggest flirt she had ever met. He was average in every way, shape and size, yet the suggestive comments and blatant innuendo just kept coming from him. Even so, he still managed to keep the girls in the compartment laughing. After a while, Felix returned with another Gryffindor in tow.

It only took one look at her for Olivia to realize that the girl was Lily Evans. Flaming red hair and sparkling green eyes, brighter than any eyes she had ever seen. It almost surprised her how spot on James' description of the girl was. Exaggerating was practically in his nature, she thought with a small smile playing on her lips as she watched Lydia sit down in Felix's lap. It must be true love.

The compartment had become quite crowded. Another girl had joined them, another Ravenclaw called Diana. One of the Ravenclaw boys was sitting on the floor, and Drew Stebbins had offered his lap to each of the girls in turn. They stayed like that for the rest of the train ride, only getting up to change into their uniforms.

Olivia's nerves didn't set in until the train arrived at the station in Hogsmeade. While still on the train, she had her newfound friends to distract her from the fear of attending a new school. But as she walked down the steps from the train and onto the platform, dread washed over her. She realised that James would probably disown her if she ended up in Slytherin, or any house but Gryffindor, really. Though it wasn't James' acceptance she craved; her mother expected her to be a Ravenclaw like herself, anything besides joining the blues was unacceptable.

James' voice brought her out of her worries. Just as she was about to climb into a carriage with Cobie, Mary and Lily, he showed up out of nowhere.

"Olivia," he said simply, before turning to the dumbstruck girls. "Mind if I steal her?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled away from the girls, up towards the carriage up front that Sirius was climbing into.

"You couldn't have done that in a less dramatic way?" asked Olivia, but James didn't look as if he meant to give her an answer.

"Why didn't you sit with us?" He almost looked hurt when he said this, and it took her by surprise.

"You ran off as soon as you got to the platform. I figured you wanted to sit with your friends."

"You're my friend." He almost sounded like a child. As if he was explaining her importance to him. The James she knew was loyal to his very core. Other characteristics he had were always overshadowed by his loyalty. He didn't have friends, he had family.

"The thing is, though, James, at Hogwarts you're my only friend."

"I'm okay with that," he joked. But they both knew he wasn't. They had discussed it just days before: Their relationship was going to change. At his house, it had been only the two of them, until this summer when Sirius arrived. Every now and then James would pack some clothes and spend a few days at his friend Remus' house.

This summer had been different, and they both knew it. In a way, Sirius had ruined their relationship. Of course neither of them blamed him in any way. From what Olivia had gathered, Sirius didn't get along with his family and needed a place to stay. She didn't blame him at all. If she needed somewhere to stay, she would have gone to James as well, even if she did have friends from Beauxbatons.

But Olivia and Sirius didn't hit it off like James did with them. Both of them were holding back, she realised one day. Sure, they would keep polite conversation, maybe a little banter every now and then, but they had never had a proper conversation about anything that went deeper than the weather.

"_We have never exchanged one serious word about serious things."_

That was how that muggle play went. Of course, they hadn't been married for eight years like Nora and Helmer, so there was really no harm done. Except James wanted them to be friends so badly, he told her.

And now she was going to meet his other two friends, Peter and Remus. She had met Peter once years before, when he came to visit her, but he hadn't made much of an impression. She couldn't remember him at all, almost.

"Guys, I found her!"

Before she could react, he had pushed her and himself into the carriage, and she found herself squished in between him and a Sirius and they had started to move towards the school. On the other side of the carriage sat a boy with mousy brown hair, whom she recognized was Peter Pettigrew. He hadn't changed much, slightly taller and slightly chubbier; otherwise he still looked the same. The other boy, she assumed was Remus Lupin, had light brown hair and a rather prominent scar on his left chinbone. Whereas Peter looked uncomfortable, Remus was smiling.

"Hello, Olivia. I'm Remus," he said. He looked tired, she noticed, not sleepy but exhausted. However, his smiled stayed on his face and she returned it.

"Nice to finally meet you," she said. "And nice to see you again, Peter," she told Peter, who looked more uncomfortable when she spoke to him.

"Who cares about the presentations? Let's get to what is important here: Liv, were you really talking to Lily Evans out there?"

While the other three groaned and complained about the mention of Lily Evans, Olivia just grinned at her friend's obsession. It was almost cute.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always welcome! :3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>The conversation in the carriage went smoothly, thanks to James. Throughout the ten-minute ride, he rambled on about Lily Evans, only hindered by Sirius' sarcastic comments or Peter's involuntary snort (of fondness, as he claimed). During these ten minutes, he grew more comfortable around Olivia, who happily noticed that, though easily embarrassed, Peter seemed like a good friend to boys. Together, the four would point out the castle towers from afar.<p>

"The North Tower is mostly for decoration, though," explained Remus. "As far as I know, it hasn't been used for anything other than a late night hangout-spot for years and years."

The rest of the journey, Lily's hexes were the topic of conversation. Surprisingly, she had hexed James a great deal in the Owlery. But the conversation came to an end when they arrived at the castle, and a voice called out.

"Olivia Aubry!"

Right by the entrance door stood the shortest man she had ever seen. He was at least a head shorter than the youngest students. Perhaps he was part goblin or elf, Olivia wondered. He was calling her name.

"Flitwick," said James. "Go."

And so Olivia walked towards the tiny man. He had to be some sort of authority, as most students behaved a little better (microscopic difference, really) the closer they got to him, and burst out into laughter the minute they had passed. She walked towards him, wishing a hole in the ground would swallow her. He was still calling her name quite loudly.

"Excuse me," she said as she approached him. He turned to her with a smile on his face.

"Ah," he said. "You must be Miss Aubry?"

Olivia gave a short nod and a timid smile.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss." The man gave her another smile. "I am professor Flitwick. If you will follow me, I will lead you to your sorting."

He turned around without a reply, and walked up the stairs. Olivia threw a short glance back at James and his friends before she hurried after him.

"May I ask you what you teach, professor?"

The short professor smiled yet again, seemingly pleased with her interest.

"I teach charms here at Hogwarts."

Olivia almost snorted. Her charms professor at Beauxbatons had been the size of a house.

"Then I look forward to your lessons, professor."

The professor looked as if he was about to start skipping with joy, as he led her through a big hall with a ceiling charmed as if to look like the sky outside. Rainclouds covered the ceiling, giving the room a bit of a gloomy atmosphere.

Flitwick led Olivia between two of the four lined up tables in the room, towards the high table up front. On her left, she passed Lydia and Felix, who both smiled at her as they took their seats. However, Flitwick led her past the tables, even the high table, and into a small side chamber.

She recognized Dumbledore from the papers immediately. He sat in a small chair next to a table by the fireplace.

"Miss Aubry," was all he said when he noticed their entrance. He smiled warmly and looked at her through a pair of half-moon shaped specs. Olivia began wondering how long he had been using glasses, whether they were a result of old age or not, and how old Dumbledore really was. Did anyone actually know?

While she was pondering, Dumbledore looked amused as he rose from his chair and bid her to sit.

"Do you know of the four houses, Miss Aubry?" he asked, and Olivia could only nod. Her nerves were hosting a quidditch match in her stomach. England versus Wales, by the feel of it.

"Good. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, the great houses named after the four founders of Hogwarts. Professor Flitwick is the head of Ravenclaw house."

Flitwick smiled brightly once again, but this time, Olivia was too nervous to return it.

"Oh, dear, you seem quite nervous," commented Dumbledore. "Perhaps we should get this over with straight away, hm?"

He didn't wait for a reply, but pulled out a raggedy hat from out of thin air, and plopped it on top of her head. Immediately a voice filled her ears.

"_A transfer, how lovely, I haven't had to place an older student in decades._" If Olivia wasn't completely frozen in fear before, she certainly was now.

"_An Aubry, hm? The pride of French politics. You certainly have got the brains to do well in Ravenclaw,. Hardworking, you most certainly are, but little patience. And there is something in you, a potential to do great things in the tough times ahead. But which house will lead you there… it will have to be _GRYFFINDOR!"

"Wonderful," said Dumbledore, and pulled the hat from her head. Olivia didn't feel wonderful however; she was dreading the owl she would receive in the morning.

"Professor Flitwick will be happy to escort you to the Gryffindor table."

But professor Flitwick didn't look happy at all, only disappointed as he led her back into the hall. She could hear the paintings gossiping as she closed the door behind her. Flitwick led her to the table furthest from the side chamber they were in. Most everyone had found their seats and was watching her cross the hall. Flitwick gave her a gentle smile that did not quite reach his eyes, and gestured towards the table. She frantically searched the table for a familiar face, and didn't calm down until she saw Cobie waving her over.

She thanked the professor and hurried over to sit with Cobie, finally feeling completely calm. Her mother's reaction wouldn't come until tomorrow, she thought, and her father wasn't likely to care. She caught James' eyes just as the sorting ceremony started, giving him a warm smile. He grinned in return, and patted the lion sewn into his robes on his chest. Olivia looked down to see a red and gold lion right above her heart. It had appeared out of nowhere. Just like magic.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

><p><em>Dear mother and father,<em>

_I've arrived at Hogwarts, and I'm doing well. The castle is beautiful, although different from the palace at Beauxbatons. It can be a bit difficult at times to get to classes, but the ghost are helpful, though I've been told to stay away from the poltergeist. Luckily, I haven't met him yet. It baffles me that they would let a poltergeist stay in a school. Nevertheless, I'm sure I'll be able to get to classes on my own by the end of the week. _

_My new friend told me her father is a friend of yours, as I'm sure you will be pleased to know. Her name is Cobie Leander, she has a brother named Felix. They have been really helpful, I hope you will mention this to their father the next time you speak._

_I'm sorry I didn't write to you the minute after my sorting. I was tired, so I went to bed early, and a good thing, too; the first day war very hectic. I've got a very busy schedule this year; I dropped Divination and Care of Magical Creatures like you suggested, and I've decided to drop Astronomy as well. I know I did not discuss it with you, and I'm sorry, but I truly believe that the extra study time will benefit me more than an extra NEWT will._

_I've also been sorted into Gryffindor. I know it is not ideal, but I swear it will not affect my academic work. James was pleased, though, as you might imagine._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_All my love,_

_Olivia_

With shaking hands, Olivia folded her letter. The adventure of Hogwarts had been so exciting, that she had simply forgotten her family.

"Are you okay, Olivia?" asked Mary from across the table, and Olivia nodded in reply.

Arthur was perched on the pumpkin juice mug, and when Olivia looked him, he cocked his head to the side. He was a beautiful brown owl she got on her twelfth birthday. She could still remember the first time he swooped in during breakfast at Beauxbatons, carrying a note telling her he was hers. In later years, her parents had given her beautiful jewellery, dresses, even the brand new Cleansweep that made James green with jealousy a few years back. But Arthur was her favourite. But in that moment, she wished he would just fly away and never come back. She fastened her letter to his foot, told him to fly safe like she always did, and he was off.

Next to her, Cobie had just finished reading _the Prophet_. She grinned at Olivia, like she always did, and Olivia had to smile back. Cobie was always smiling, no matter what. She had the gift of being able to see the positive sides of everything, be it a bad mark, rain or a meal you didn't like. An optimist, the kind of person Olivia's father thought to be silly. But Olivia really liked Cobie, because she was far from silly.

"When is your meeting with McGonagall?" asked Cobie.

"During lunch, so I won't be eating with you today."

"What?" Cobie pouted. "I suppose I'll just have to give Mary and Lily some well needed Cobie-time, then. I've been neglecting them, I'm afraid."

Mary and Lily fell into a fit of laughter, which obviously caught James' attention.

"What did I do _this _time?"

Luckily, Remus told him to shut up and leave the girls alone.

* * *

><p>"And how are you settling in, Miss Aubry?" asked Professor McGonagall. Olivia could only smile and tell her she was doing fine.<p>

"Good, then I won't waste any time on that subject. If you have any questions or problems, well, you're a smart girl, you know my door is always open."

Her Head of House was a no-nonsense type of woman, and Olivia had grown to respect her a great deal in her three short days at Hogwarts.

"As you might have figured out, the reason I wished to speak with you is to help you choose your NEWTs. You see, it is custom at Hogwarts that a careers advice session is given to OWL student, and I see no reason to treat you any differently. As I understand, you have chosen to drop three subjects, is that correct?"

"Yes, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Astronomy," replied Olivia. McGonagall nodded and glanced down at Olivia's OWL results. They lay on the desk in front of her, next to a jar of biscuits and a mug of tea. The professor had offered her a biscuits when Olivia first sat down, a few crumbs still lay in Olivia's lap.

"I see," said McGonagall. "From your OWLs I can tell you are a very capable student. Do you have any ideas on what you would like to after you have completed your NEWTs?"

"Well," said Olivia, carefully choosing her words. "I suppose everyone's always believed that I would work in the Ministry. Perhaps the Department of International Magical Cooperation would suit me."

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow, and her lips were pressed into a thin line. She leaned forward, put her elbows on the desk and folded her hands.

"What is your favourite subject, Miss Aubry?" she asked as she lowered her brow, her face softening a bit.

"Potions," replied Olivia immediately. It was not a question she had to ponder; she had always known the answer, since her first lesson in the subject. She looked at her professor, and noticed her surprised expression. "But I suppose I enjoy Ancient Runes a great deal as well."

"Well, looking at your OWL results, I do not doubt that you would make a fine addition to the Ministry, but have you ever considered doing something else?"

Olivia didn't answer. Instead she looked down into her lap, and brushed the crumbs from the biscuit away. She could feel the professor's eyes on her. Of course she had thought about doing something else, she did every time she thought about her future.

Olivia didn't look up until she heard the sound of paper sliding across the desk. It was a pamphlet with a brown and green logo, with the words "_Do you have what it takes to be a Healer?"_ written underneath it in golden letters. Olivia looked up at Professor McGonagall, who was giving her a rare smile.

"You should take a look at that," she said with a gentle voice that Olivia wouldn't hear again whilst still attending Hogwarts. But the tone changed, as the professor decided it was time to talk Transfiguration.

* * *

><p>After lunch she had her first Transfiguration class, so she simply walked with McGonagall to the classroom. She kept the pamphlet, just in case, she might need it someday.<p>

As she entered the classroom, she recognized most of the faces, and though Edgar and Drew waved her over to sit behind them in an empty seat, she decided that Remus where he was sitting, behind Mary and Lily, and across the aisle from James and Sirius, who seemed to be doubling over in laughter.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked politely, and couldn't help smiling when Remus' face lit up.

"Not at all," he said through a grin. "I was afraid I'd have to sit alone all year."

"Why?" asked Olivia. "Where's Peter?"

"He hates Transfiguration," Remus replied. "I think McGonagall scares him sometimes. It's a shame because it's one of his better subjects.

"What about you? Any good?" she asked, thinking about what McGonagall had told her about the curriculum, how Hogwarts were ahead of Beauxbatons.

"I'm not bad at Transfiguration, but if we're using nonverbal spells, then I don't know…"

The lesson did indeed include nonverbal spells, but Olivia quickly learned that Remus was just being humble, because at the end of the lesson he had managed a successful nonverbal transfiguration. No matter how many times he argued that it had been a fluke, Olivia still laughed at him and told him that it was a lot better than her attempt.

"May I remind you that I gave my guinea pig an asthma attack?" she said as they excited the classroom. Her comment was overheard by James, who nearly keeled over in laughter. Sirius even sniggered, and Olivia decided that the snigger would be her good deed of the day.

"Sit with us at Dinner?" asked James, once he managed to speak properly again.

"Well…"

"Come on, Liv! We haven't had the chance to talk since forever!" James said, and gave her the "you-love-me-so-give-me-what-I-want-look" he gave his mother whenever he wanted something. He'd yet to learn that it didn't work.

"James, it's been two days, I think you will survive a little while longer."

"Now you're just being mean, right Siri- where did he go?"

James looked around, but couldn't find his friend. He'd not noticed that Sirius had left with Remus right after James asked Olivia to sit with them. Olivia shook her head as she watched James looking everywhere for his friend, even though the hallway was clearly empty and they were the only two left.

"Let's go, Potter," she said. "Or there won't be any dinner left for us."

"Don't call me Potter," he said, his mood clearly dampened. "And now you _have_ to sit with me."

* * *

><p>They walked to the Great Hall together, and sat down together at by end of the Gryffindor table. Because they were a bit late, the table was a bit crowded, and right next to them sat a group of giggly third years.<p>

"How did your parents take the news?" asked James as he helped himself to the mashed potatoes, obviously getting right to what he wanted to talk to her about.

"I forgot to owl them…" said Olivia, a sheepish smile covered her face. "I'm still waiting for the verdict."

After a brief pause, James let out a sharp snort.

"Can't wait," he said through a grin. "How do you think they will take it?"

"With enough rage to challenge the Dark Lord, I suppose," she joked. "I wouldn't be surprised if I got a howler. Either that, or no acknowledgement at all. Perhaps I'll get the full on silent treatment."

"Wouldn't that be grand," said James, with his mouth full of mashed potatoes "Peter, mate!"

Olivia looked up from her sausages. Her eyes fell on Peter, who was making his way over to them, looking dishevelled and tired.

"Just woke up," he said curtly as he sat down across from James. "Had a free period."

"Good thing you woke up, then," said Olivia kindly.

"Oh, I don't know," said James. "There might not be enough food left for us, Liv." James gave a cheeky grin, trying to get Peter so smile back, but Peter merely stared tiredly at him for several awkward seconds.

"Just joking, Pete."

The awkward continued, and after dinner was over, Olivia vowed to never eat alone with James and Peter again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't know why professor Robinson even bothers with teaching. He knows nothing about seeing! Last term he didn't let us touch the crystal ball, can you believe it? He has us studying the stars instead. If we're lucky, he might let us play with Tarots, but that's only if we play nice."

One thing Olivia learned about Cobie, was that she rambled when she was annoyed. And nothing annoyed her more than homework. The two girls had managed to snag a table near the fireplace to actually get some schoolwork done.

"Why didn't you just drop it?"

"Because," said Cobie. "There's nothing like getting an 'Outstanding' for making stuff up."

Olivia smiled and let out an absurdly shocked gasp. "Miss Leander, I am absolutely appalled by your work ethics."

Cobie shrugged as a sheepish grin played on her lips. "Well, Miss Aubry, perhaps you can kick me in shape as we start to work on non-verbal spells. Those won't be much fun."

"Well," said Olivia. "It should be pretty simple."

"Should it?"

"Yes, the key seems to be not saying anything."

Cobie rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

They got to work, pulling out their parchment and quills. For half an hour they said very little, only breaking the silence between them for academic questions. Until James Potter broke their concentration.

"What's with the commotion?" asked Cobie. Olivia looked up from her parchment and glanced around the room. A crowd of maybe ten people had gathered around the bulletin board. James Potter was trying to get out of the crowd by pushing two third years aside. When free, he let out a dramatic sigh and playfully pretended to wipe sweat of his brow. He proceeded to grin at a few younger girls, before letting his gaze fall upon Olivia and Cobie.

"Just the girls I wanted to see!"

"I rather doubt it," said Cobie with a sweet voice, throwing a glance at Lily and Mary a couple of tables away. Mary was looking directly at their table, and Lily was reading intently in her transfiguration book.

" I need you two to try out for the team," said James, and pulled up a chair to their table. Cobie brought her attention back to her own table and snorted.

"I keep telling you 'no', Potter."

"But your aunt-"

"-was the Appleby Arrows' first female keeper. I've told you, Potter, I'm not her."

"I've seen you fly, Leander."

"The only reason I fly well is because I don't have to worry about catching any quaffles." Cobie gave him a small smile. "I appreciate your persistence and faith in me, but honestly Potter, I'm a terrible quidditch player."

James sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Cheer up, pumpkin, I'll get you some juice," said Olivia casually. James looked up and stared blankly at her. A few seconds went by, and his face broke into a grin at the reminder of what his mother used to say to him when he was little. Whenever he was upset or had hurt himself, she would always say those exact words. Then she would get him a glass of pumpkin juice, which always cheered him up.

"Thanks, Liv. Glad I can count on you. I'll see you at tryouts," he said in a hurry and tried to leave. Olivia, however, had grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him back into his chair.

"You're very funny, James. You know I'm not going to try out."

"What? I'm missing two chasers and a keeper. You have to, Olivia, I'm desperate." In trying to convince her, James had grabbed a hold of both of Olivia's hands and leaned in so close she could smell the tomato ketchup he had on his sausages for dinner. "Please," he said. Olivia sighed and pulled away her hands from his.

"Personal space, thanks."

James grinned and sat back upright. "You see my dilemma? The keeper position is going to be the hardest to fill, unless there's a natural among the second years. I guess I could play with Longbottom as keeper, it would be easier to find a decent beater. And Frank's not half bad as keeper. He's probably better than Stebbins for Ravenclaw. If you try out for chaser, then I only have to practice plays with the other chaser, because you know all my plays anyway. Problem solved, and we have a decent team."

"James, I can't."

A noise of frustration was let out by James. "And why not?" he said and scowled at her.

"You know why," said Olivia as she looked back down at her Transfiguration essay. "I can't be distracted from my schoolwork."

The scowl disappeared from James' face. He leaned back in and lowered his voice so low, no one but Cobie would be able to hear what he said.

"Do something fun for a change. You don't always have to do what they want."

"Don't I?" Olivia looked at her friend, into his hazel eyes framed by round glasses. James had always been her friend, for as long as she could remember. They would never betray one another, and do everything to help the other if necessary, yet it always came down to the same situation. As always, James had the same reply

"Do what you want."

James got out of his seat, this time not stopped by Olivia. Instead, she turned her attention to her essay. She could feel Cobie's eyes on the back of her neck, but when she looked up, she looked around the room and avoided her stare. The commotion by the bulletin board was over. Only a dark haired fourth year was signing up for tryouts. Two tables away, Lily and Mary were discussing something in heated whispers. Mary noticed Olivia looking at them, and rolled her eyes before returning to her conversation with Lily.

"I've got to get a book from the library before curfew," said Olivia to Cobie. "It's for Ancient Runes. Will you be here when I get back? I'll leave my things here."

Cobie nodded, and Olivia made her way out of the Gryffindor Common room.

* * *

><p>Olivia cursed herself as she walked through the corridors. Trying to find her way to the Library on her own? What was she thinking? She'd take a left up ahead, she decided.<p>

"Oh, no," she whispered. Right in front of her was the portrait of the Fat Friar. She'd already passed through twice. Feeling defeated, she slid down the wall into a sitting position. Was she really going through this madness just for a book? The paper wasn't due until Monday. She could always have Cobie or someone else show her the way tomorrow. Only, she'd probably not find her way back to the common room either.

Without warning, a giggle rang through the corridor. She got on her feet to listen. It sounded again. Olivia let out a breath of relief. Hopefully, this person could point her in the direction of her destination. She turned right instead of left, and followed the corridor a short while until she came to an alcove.

They were standing so close they seemed like a single entity. He had his hands wrapped around her, her hands were buried in his hair, and they were locked together at the lips.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Sirius and the Ravenclaw girl broke apart. Olivia recognized her as the blonde who sat in front of her in Charms. She was pretty, even when she was embarrassed . Sirius, on the other hand, looked completely undisturbed. He raised only an eyebrow in what Olivia assumed to be annoyance.

"I'm really sorry. I was just looking for the library and got lost and..." Olivia trailed off. Sirius kept staring at her with the same look of annoyance. Annoyance or indifference, she couldn't quite tell.

"Did you say you were looking for the library, Miss Aubry?" asked a voice. Behind her, Nearly Headless Nick floated in to rescue her. Olivia smiled. A true knight indeed.

"It's no wonder you got lost, you're on the wrong floor. If you let me, I can escort you there at immediately. It's no trouble. Always a pleasure to help out a new Gryffindor find their way through the castle. This way," he said, and beckoned her back the way she came. She threw an embarrassed glance back at Sirius and the Ravenclaw girl, and followed Nick.

"I must admit, you sixth years are much better conversation than the frightened first years. Have I told you yet how I was beheaded?"

* * *

><p>Olivia could have sworn she heard a snort coming from the alcove.<p>

"I'll wait for you here, and then I'll escort you back to the common room."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you so much, Nick."

Inside the library, she headed straight for the appropriate section. She found the book on Elder Futhark runes easily, and went to Madam Pince to have it checked out.

"It's almost curfew," she said as Olivia handed her the book. She looked at the girl through round glasses with a sharp look.

"I know, I'm leaving now."

Madam Pince handed Oliva the book in a way that made it look like it was a hardship. Olivia snatched the book and hurried out in the corridor, almost running into Professor Slughorn.

"There you are, finally, Miss Aubry!" said the professor. His broad smile was almost blinding, and all Olivia could do was smile back. She noticed that behind the professor's huge form, Nick wasn't looking nearly as happy as he had when she left him.

"Ah, yes, It's nice to meet you properly, Professor," she said, and held out her arm for him to shake. Slughorn laughed heartily and took her hand with both of his and gave it one hard shake. She could have sworn her arm fell out of her socket for a second.

"Yes, yes, your father must have mentioned me, I imagine?" he asked. There was a glint in his eye that Olivia didn't quite trust.

"He did," was all she said. She decided against telling him that her father had called him a 'mindless leech'. It might be considered as rude.

"Excuse me, professor. I must escort Miss Aubry back to her common room. It's almost curfew," said Nick, floating around the professor to Olivia's side.

"Of course, Sir Nicholas, of course. One question, though, if I may?" Nick nodded courtly as a response.

"Next Saturday I will be having a little get-together in my office with a select group of students. I was wondering if you would like to join us?" he said. Olivia was startled. No one had warned her about invitations to secret clubs before coming to Hogwarts.

"Well, that, uh, sounds lovely, Professor. I hope I will be able to attend. I've a lot of work to catch up on. Beauxbatons is a bit behind Hogwarts with the curriculum, you see. I'm sure you understand."

Slughorn laughed again and nodded. "Of course, Miss Aubry. I'll be doing my part to make sure you catch up quickly already in tomorrows class. Though I must say, I was very impressed with your OWL." He winked at her and let out another laugh.

"Not to worry, my dear. You will catch up in no time. I'll let you go now, before I have to put you in detention," he joked.

"Thank you, Professor. See you tomorrow," said Olivia, and followed Nearly Headless Nick, who had already started moving towards the common room. Olivia smiled knowingly. Obviously, the House ghost of Gryffindor did not like Slytherin's head teacher.

* * *

><p>"What took you so long?" asked Cobie when she got back. "I was worried."<p>

"I got horribly lost. Nearly Headless Nick saved me from doom," said Oliva, before asking about Slughorn's meeting.

"Old Sluggy caught you too, then?" Cobie smirked. "The Slug Club is for the rich and famous mostly, but the odd peasant finds their way in sometimes. That would be you," Cobie joked.

"That's me. Peasant."

"Lily's in it. Slughorn loves her because she's a miracle worker when it comes to Potions. And Charms, but I reckon he values Potions more. And Edgar Bones, of course. Oh, and Felix."

Olivia gaped. "Felix? Why?"

"Because our family is full of famous people. My aunt plays for the Arrows, and her husband has been on _The Prophet's_ best selling list three times with his books about _Magnus the Magic Muggle-Boy_."

"Isn't that an oxymoron?"

"Haven't you read them? That's the point of the books."

"No, I haven't."

"You're so French," joked Cobie, and Olivia grinned. "Anyway, our grandfather was the Minister of Magic."

"If your family is so influential, shouldn't you have gotten an invite?"

"Oh, I did. Never went, and now Old Sluggy doesn't bother inviting me anymore. He's got Felix, and he shows twice the amount of promise I do."

Olivia frowned. "Promise of what?"

"Fame. Influence. Making something of yourself." Cobie paused a second to think. "Why did he invite you? Other than being the French girl."

Olivia shrugged. "He knows my father."

"Oh?" said Cobie. "What does he do?"

Olivia smiled sheepishly. "He was recently elected Minister of Magic of the French Dominion of Magic."

Cobie laughed and laughed for quite a while. "You'll get along with Edgar, then. Minister kids."

Eventually the two girls calmed down enough to get back to work on their papers. Just as they were finishing up with transfiguration and about to leave, Olivia caught Sirius' eye. He grinned at her, looking much more animated than she had seen him in a while. She gave him a look of wonder, and he pointed at something on the wall behind her. She looked up. Behind her was a portrait of Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Letting her eyes fall on Sirius again, he was laughing. Next to him sat Remus, looking back and forth between the two of them. Olivia shrugged at Remus, and collected her things. Sirius was still barking with laughter as she climbed the stairs to her dormitory.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
